tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat is a battle feature include in Tokyo Xanadu's story. In combat, characters use the qualified weapons locked within their Xiphones and unleash techniques from them that no other could. * Normal Attack / Standard Attack – By pressing the circle button consecutively with good timing, a character can perform attack after attack. E.g. Kou has long reach, Asuka has a good balance of power and speed, and Sora has a short reach, but can attack swiftly. The most basic of all combat moves, Standard Attacks are up close and personal, with well-timed button presses enabling players to pull off attack chains. As each character relies on the Soul Devices to attack Greed and each Soul Device is different in terms of things such as attack speed and range, each character has a distinct feel when controlled. Skills In addition to Normal Attacks, each character has three types of special Skills at their disposal that they can dispense during combat, namely Shooting Skills, Aerial Skills, and Power Skills. Each one of these consumes a set amount of the SP Gauge, with the gauge itself recharging automatically, allowing players to worry less about conserving SP and more staying on top of the enemy. Players have access to four main types of skills: * Shooting Skills – By pressing square, players can trigger shooting skills, which are low in power, but in exchange can be rapid-fired. Shooting Skills are meant to be used as long-distance attacks, shooting out energy from a character’s Soul Device and hitting targets from afar. Though weaker than Standard Attacks in isolation, they can be shot rapid fire to a limited degree, enabling players to maintain a safe distance from the enemy as they fight. * Aerial Skills / Flight Skills – By jumping and presing square, a character can jump attack and dash attack towards the enemy. Aerial Skills are dash attacks that can be executed mid-air and are equally effective either as a way of exploiting an opening or for going after Greed that hang around up in the air. Landing an Aerial Skill on a Greed directly in front of a character can result in multiple hits being dealt in the ensuing attack, racking up lots of damage in a timely manner. * Power Skills / Strength Skills – By holding the square button, one can trigger these high power skills. Power Skills are strong special moves that can be triggered by holding down the square button. Though they are powerful enough to take out standard Greed in one hit, they have significant wind-up times, providing openings a plenty to get hit if used recklessly. * EX Skills – 'Unique and Powerful strikes each character can use. Each EX skill is different. Included in the Playstation 4 port of the ''Tokyo Xanadu game, Tokyo Xanadu eX+. * '''X-Drive "Cross Drive" – '''A battle system feature which allows combination attacks finished off by a unique character-specific powerful attack known as '''X-Strike "Cross Strike". By levelling up skill level past a certain point, character attacks will vary and increase in power. E.g.By raising Asuka's skill level to a certain point, the strength skill “Crystal Sword” will greatly increase in attack power and range. By raising Yuuki's skill level to a certain point, the energy bullets from the shooting skill “Lambda Shot” will increase in size, and basic attack power will also greatly increase.Category:Tokyo Xanadu Category:Battle System